


Dear Cecilos

by KingSizedInsanity



Series: Letters to Lovers [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I guess maybe, M/M, slightly AU, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSizedInsanity/pseuds/KingSizedInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the "Letters to Lovers" series...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Dear sweet perfect Carlos

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Letters to Lovers" series...

Dear sweet perfect Carlos,

I miss you greatly, will you return to me soon? The mountains that you said you're in aren't real... You will return right? There isn't someone else who you are seeing? Do they know their mountains aren't real? I do... I love you, and your perfect hair and beautiful smiles. Please come back. Management made me take a vacation, apparently making distressed whale noises over the air is only allowed for /one/ hour straight, not the entire broadcast, excluding the weather. The vacation lasts until you return, or next week, whichever is longer. I miss you, please come back...

Yours always  
Cecil P.


	2. Cecil

Cecil,

It turns out that the mountains were just a mirage of the desert. I did meet a friendly army though, and they have given me provisions to last me until I return. I'm on my way home right now Cecil, just hang in there alright? I miss you very much and being away from you has been torture. Very soon, and then I'll make you dinner again and you can tell me your jokes and we can go on a date again. I'll even fill out the after-date paper work, how does that sound? Also, have you heard anything from Dana yet?

-Your scientist


	3. Oh my dear sweet Scientist

Oh my dear sweet Scientist,

Thank you so much for staying with me! I can't wait until you return~ I would love to have another date! And while I haven't heard much from Dana, I assume she is okay for the most part, wondering aimlessly, trying to find her way home to our perfect little town of Nightvale~ 

-Your's until I can no longer speak and everyone knows that wont happen,  
Cecil


	4. Cecil~

Cecil,

It seems my return will take longer than expected. I found a door, standing in the middle of nowhere. And of course, I indulged in my curiosity and went through it. Only, instead of the door being there when I turned around, I stumbled upon Dana, who led me back to John Peters, you know, the farmer? As it turns out, we happen to be stuck here momentarily, wherever "here" is. I am so sorry, Cecil. I will try to find my way back to you as soon as possible. Dana says she's been here for months now, she can't find a way out. I'm going to search for an escape. I won't give up.

-your loving scientist,  
Carlos


	5. Oh Dear Carlos

Oh dear Carlos,

Have you never heard the proverb, "Curiosity killed the darling scientist with perfect hair"? I guess not living in Nightvale your whole life makes you a bit behind on what you should and shouldn't do....When you return I will have to teach you more of these proverbs. As for your fellow scientists, I will be sending them to further investigate the doors of the houses that are there but really aren't. Please tell Dana that Station Management has said that if she returns in two or less pieces that she will get a promotion... I can't wait to see you again dear Carlos~

-Your's until the sun explodes and kills everything  
Cecil


	6. My Cecil

My Cecil,

Dana says she is very happy to hear this. As am I, I'm sure that the other scientists are going to find us soon. Then I'll be free to visit you. I miss you very much Cecil. I miss your voice, your ever changing eyes, your soft skin, even your furry pants. I just miss you and I can't wait until I return. I am so excited to hear these proverbs of yours.

-Missing your hand in mine,  
Carlos


	7. My ever so perfect Carlos

My ever so perfect Carlos,

Your fellow scientists had me attach a small electrical /thing/ to this letter. They say that if it is there you should know what to do with it. When you return I will make sure to wear my fuzzy pants, just for you~ There are so many things I'd like to say and do, but you still aren't here....and the tasks you would have to complete, half of the time result in death, and I'd rather not lose you...

-I'm waiting~  
Cecil~


	8. Cecil,

Cecil,

Ah! This is wonderful, I'll find my way home in no time...I should see you very soon, Cecil, thank you for all of your help. Then you can ask me your questions in person.

-See you soon,  
Carlos


	9. The End

Cecil was asleep in Carlos's house, in his bed. He had been doing so since Carlos had left. The sound of the front door opening and closing awoke him. Footsteps reverberated throughout the house before they stopped in the bedroom doorway.

"Cecil!" 

Cecil sat up and smiled brightly, "C-carlos! You're back!" 

The smile that Carlos flashed Cecil was almost luminescent, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "I am, Cecil!" Carlos strode over to where Cecil sat and wrapped his arms around him. Cecil hugged him back, keeping him close. 

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't be coming back to me..." He said, almost whimpering. 

The scientist huffed out a soft laugh, nuzzling the other's neck, "I could never leave this strange town for good..not when you're here..." Cecil blushed a light purple, pulling his scientist closer. This man would always be his so long as he kept returning to him. 

"Never leave me again?" Cecil offered, moving his head so he looked Carlos in the eyes. 

Carlos smiled and nodded, crawling into bed with his favorite radio host, "I promise.." Cecil smiled softly and cuddled up close to Carlos. 

"I'm sleepy...." He yawned, laying his head on the darker man's chest. With a soft smirk, Carlos ran a hand through Cecil's pale hair, moving them so that they were laying down, Cecil's head still in place. 

"So sleep..." Carlos smiled and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. Cecil smiled softly at the scientist and cuddled close to him, slowly falling asleep in his arms. Carlos yawned and watched his boyfriend sleep. He was beautiful, all tangled in sheets, his hair a complete mess. The darker man smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
